Awakening
by Crimson Exxxtasy
Summary: THIS WHOLE STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN TO BE MORE IN CHARACTER...lol...so anyway: The gang goes on a school trip to California and Disneyland! Seto discovers feelings for Joey...how cliche! But oh so cute. Just a fun, feel good story...


**Awakening**

**Chapter One**

"Okay class, remember to be at the gym at six tomorrow morning! We're leaving for the airport at seven with or without all of you. See you in fifteen hours!" As Ms. Ryder finished her speech, everyone got up and began to blab excitedly about the trip to the United States the next day. The gang's English class would be going to California and New York to practice speaking the language they had been studying for so long.

"I can't believe the trip is tomorrow!" Tea squealed. "I've always wanted to go to America!" She hugged Tristan, who blanched at the contact. Bakura snickered before Ryou jabbed him in the ribs.

"So, have you guys packed yet?" Yugi asked the group.

"He was up all night making sure he hadn't forgotten anything," Yami smiled, rolling his eyes at his lighter half. Everyone laughed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Aren't you excited, Seto?" Yugi asked the only stoic teen.

"Are you kidding?" Joey asked. "He's been America what, a million times?"

"In case you didn't know, mutt, there is more than one place in the United States." Seto replied coolly. Joey turned bright red. "I've never been to the Redwood Forest, which is our second stop."

"Redwood Forest! What the hell is that?" Joey demanded.

"A national park in Northern California- if you had looked at our information packets you'd know that. But knowing you, and unfortunately I do, you probably only care about going to Disneyland," Seto spat. Joey blushed again and murmured something that sounded like 'smart ass'. The moment was saved by the Walker twins, who could be heard yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"He was dumb fly!" Lapuisha said.

"NO, you just dumb DUMB!" Laquisha snorted.

"Don't get all up in ma grill cuz you got no taste!" Lapuisha snapped.

"Aw HELL no!" Laquisha said with her attitude.

"Bring it bitch!" Lapuisha said, moving her head back and forth.

"Oh it's been brought nigga, yo' boyfriend delivered it last night!" Laquisha yelled. The gang slowly made their way around the girls and then ran as far away from the catfight as possible.

"Kuraaa, wake upppp," Ryou whispered into his lover's ear.

"Mmwhat time is it?" Bakura moaned.

"Almost five."

"Hmm…go fuck yourself," he yawned in response. Ryou smiled and got out of bed and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. His messy white hair needed combing, and his long white night shirt needed a serious washing after last night's activities. Ryou had planned on going to bed early, but alas- Bakura's horniness always prevailed. Ryou went back over to the bed and threw off the covers, revealing a naked Bakura. He moaned loudly in protest.

"Hmm, someone's cold," Ryou smirked, staring at Bakura's crotch.

"Morning people," he responded, rolling over.

Seto awoke exactly at 5:30. After years of getting up early for business trips, this was no problem. He had packed everything the night before. He placed his laptop and cell phone in a carry-on bag, but then thought better of it. Did he really want to be bothered by work on this rare vacation? He took the two items out and walked downstairs with his duffel bag.

"Seto, I'm so excited for you!" Mokuba yelled, coming out of nowhere.

"Mokuba! What are you doing up this early?" Seto whispered.

"What, you thought I wasn't going to say good bye?" Seto gave into a rare smile. "And why are you whispering? Who's gonna hear us?" Seto didn't respond. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"Me? You're the one staying home alone. Are YOU going to be okay?"

"Bitch please, I am sixteen," Mokuba replied, snapping three times. Seto stared at him blankly. "Well, Frank is waiting in the limo," Mokuba stated, ignoring the awkward silence. He grabbed Seto's bag, opened the front door, and threw it down the front steps. It landed with a thud. "Hope nothing valuable was in there…" he mumbled.

"Bye bye, brat," Seto smiled.

"Bye bye, prat," Mokuba grinned.

"JOEY! Get in the car! We're gonna be late!" Tristan had picked up Joey from his apartment, and was now seriously regretting the choice. "It's 5:59!"

"I'm closing your trunk, weirdo! Do you want luggage when we get to America?" Joey retorted.

"Oh, shut up and get in the car." Tristan said. He put in the key. "Shit. SHIT!"

"What now?" Joey asked.

"THE CAR WON'T START!" Tristan yelled.

"WHAT!" Joey yelled back.

"THE CAR WON'T START!"

"I HEARD YOU RETARD!"

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE WALKER TWINS!" Tristan yelled, poining at an oncoming car.

"LAPUISHA! LAQUISHA!" Joey yelled. The girls pulled over.

"How you know us?" Laquisha asked suspiciously.

"We're in your English class," Tristan said exasperatedly.

"What you want?" She asked.

"Can we get a ride? Our car won't start," Tristan begged.

"Please, you can walk yo' white ass," Laquisha snarled.

"LAQUISHA!" Lapuisha yelled. "Yes you can get a ride, hop in the back. WE BE BURNIN'!" She declared. Joey and Tristan gratefully got into the back seat with their bags. Laquisha turned on the radio.

"I love this song! Joey declared. "Hey bitch, wait 'til you see my dick, I'm a beat that pussy up!"

"Daaaamn, white boy got it goin' on!" Lapuisha complimented. Laquisha folded her arms and glared disapprovingly.

"OKAY, EVERYONE, QUIET DOWN!" Ms. Ryder yelled, pulling out a megaphone. "Unload your bags and put them in a pile near check-in. I'll take attendance once we're all inside the airport- wait in the gift shop to the right of all the doors." The group of twenty kids did as they were told. Seto had been stuck sitting next to Tea on the bus and was relieved to have a chance at escape. He grabbed his bag and dumped it in a pile with the others.

"Where's your carry-on?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't bring one," Seto responded.

"Where's your precious laptop?" Joey sneered.

"I didn't- I mean, I forgot it." Joey looked at the taller boy skeptically.

"There's the gift shop," Ryou declared, changing the topic of conversation.

"Nice observation," Yami said, as they were standing right in front of it. Bakura growled. Only he could tease Ryou like that.

"OH MY GOD! BEANIE BABIES!" Tea shrieked. She ran off to the shelf of said babies. Had anyone else done it, it would have been cute. But since it was Tea, everyone began to murmur about her condescendingly. Joey walked over to the cash register and bought a bottle of water.

"Seto, you wanna go to the food court over there and get some pizza?" Tristan asked.

"Sure," Seto agreed.

"EW, how can you eat pizza this early?" Tea made a grossed out face.

"Back from the land of the beanies, huh?" Seto observed. She scowled.

"FINE! Eat your greasy pizza!" She walked off in a huff.

"Girls," Tristan and Seto sighed. They walked over and bought a slice each and ate it rather quickly. On the way back to the gift shop, Seto grabbed a Styrofoam bowl.

"What's that for?" Tristan asked as they walked up to Joey.

"Your water," Seto smirked, thrusting it into Joey's hands. Joey glared at him and walked over to the garbage can to throw it out. When he saw that Seto had turned around, he quickly put the bowl in his backpack. Why couldn't he bring himself to just throw it out? There was no point in helplessly hoping for a future that he knew wouldn't come…


End file.
